Power Outage
by The Shadow Illusionist
Summary: Danny’s powers short out, and for a while, it seems he could lead a normal life. But what happens when his powers return, increasingly intensifying, and he can’t control when they reactivate? Chapter two is FINALLY up.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! Near one hundred hits in less than a day! Thanks to all who read!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: ghostanimal, HiddenAuthor,** **No one wants to be around me, AlisSilly**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are © Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, 2004-2006.**

Danny smiled as he closed his textbook. Now, usually, he would be out on patrol right now, however, ever since the fight with the mysterious cloaked figure, his powers hadn't worked at all. He remembered back to the fight

"_Having a hard time?" mocked the cloaked figure._

_Danny rolled his eyes and prepared for a flying assault_

_The cloaked figure started off on another taunt, Danny went to grab the Fenton Thermos, but he was in the back with a blast from none other than Valerie._

_The blast propelled him into a nearby alley, where the sheer force of the blast combined with the impact forced him to revert to human form. _Or so he had thought.

Now that he thought about it, his powers had become increasingly irregular throughout the fight with that ghost. Everything varied from high to low. He couldn't fly one minute, and the next he was 30 feet in the air. He had thought he was just tired, but now he wondered what had really been happening.

As he recalled back to the event, he remembered that most of the ghost's attack had been taunting him. _Even with witty banter, _he noted in his head, _there's still usually a fight, or at least an attempt at one. Ah well, better not give it too much thought or I'll end up like my parents. _

As he tried to clear his mind (unsuccessfully), his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Danny, it's Sam," replied **(obviously) **Sam. "Tucker and I are going to see Dead Teacher VII later. You in?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, but what time?"

"Well, we're going to the 7 'o clock showing, and it's 6 right now, so that gives you about 45 minutes to get ready if we want good seats."

Still thinking about the fight, Danny said, "OK, see you soon."

As Danny walked towards the theater, he still couldn't get the fight off of his mind.

_It just doesn't make sense. I get into a fight with a ghost, no actual fighting occurs, and I lose my ghost powers? What is going on?_

As Danny pondered what had truly happened, he saw Sam and Tucker. Deciding to forget it for now, he met up with his friends and entered the theater.

**--**

When the movie was over, they left the theater, and Danny and Tucker couldn't stop ranting about the movie. Sam just looked over and smiled. _I swear, someday they will lose the ability to form a sentence. _

As she threw out her garbage, she almost swore she saw Danny's eyes flicker green. Thinking it a trick of the mind, she forgot about it and went back up to her friends. Just as they were about to leave, the really annoying person who happens to be everywhere when a ghost attacks shouted, "It's the Box Ghost! Run!" Resisting the urge to smack the person, Danny went to take care of him... for now.

"Again I am no longer the Box Ghost! I am now the Bendy Straw Ghost! BEWARE!"

"This isn't even worth telling my parents. Hey, Sam, do you still carry around a Fenton Thermos?"

"Yeah, do you want it back? I don't really see the 'Bendy Straw Ghost' as worth it.." she replied.

"Eh, it'll get him out of everyone's hair for a while. Maybe I should just keep him in thermos and lock it away," said Danny with a smile.

A little less confident, the Ghost Formerly known as Box Ghost flew away hastily, as the friends began to crack up.

--

A little later, Sam noticed Danny's eyes were green again. This time she was sure it was no trick of the mind. "Hey Danny, are you wearing contacts?" asked Sam rather bluntly.

"No, why would I be? No one in my family wears glasses or anything…"

"You may want to see this..." Sam then turned him to a rather reflective store window.

Danny looked in the window. Instead of Danny Fenton's icy blue eyes, he was looking at Danny Phantom's vibrant green eyes.

**A/N: Yep, I finished Chapter 1. Sorry about the two for one chapter thing, I had sporadic writing periods. Next time I'll finish a chapter before I post it, but I wanted to see what people thought. Again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… to anyone who reads this, you can beat me with a stick for not updating in over two years. Seriously. It's fine.**

* * *

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes.

_Impossible_, he thought. _Impossible_.

"Danny, maybe we should head to your house."

He looked up. It was Sam, whose eyes were already darting about nervously.

"Y-yeah," he said.

--

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam, breaking the silence.

He didn't respond.

"Look at me," she said. "No matter what it is, we're here to help you. Talk."

Still, he just stared into space.

"Danny, Sam's right. You can talk to us," said Tucker as he reached for Danny's shoulder.

Danny quickly jerked away.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly.

"You clearly aren't! Why won't you talk to us?" pleaded Sam.

"I finally thought I was free of my powers, okay? I liked not feeling responsible for the safety of the town! I just… I-"

Suddenly everything tasted purple, and then Danny blacked out.

--

"Danny? Danny, are you awake?"

_Who is that?_ he thought. _Not Sam, or Tucker. Is it-_

"Danny?"

_-Jazz._

He opened his eyes, and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz hovering over him nervously.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You passed out, Danny. How do you feel?" Jazz asked.

"Like crap. How else would I feel?" he responded.

"I was more asking how you felt emotion-wise,"

"The same. Can I go now?" he asked as he tried to get up but was prevented from doing so by Sam and Tucker. "Guys, please."

"Danny, you were unconscious for almost two hours. Do you think we weren't worried?" replied Sam.

"Well, I'm fine now. Let me go."

"No. Now lay back down until we figure out what's going on."

"Damn it, I'm fine! Let go!" he said, breaking free from their grips.

"Danny! It's obvious you are not fine! You are not leaving!" shouted Sam.

Danny shot both of them glares, and sat back down on the bed.

"I don't see what your problem is. I feel fin-" he said as his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror.

What he saw was white hair.

"Damnit…" he said as he fell onto his bed, defeated.

There was a long silence.

"Danny, come on. I'm sure you'll be fine," said Sam.

Suddenly Jazz looked up. "I have an idea," she said. "Try phasing out of your ghost form."

"I don't see how that will-"

"Just do it. Trust me, Danny," she said, cutting him off.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, he looked up and said, "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

He closed his eyes and focused. However, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looking at him, full of anticipation; so he closed his eyes and tried again. This time, he knew it worked. He felt the familiar warm energy engulf him for the first time in weeks, and as it did, he felt a wave of relaxation pass over him.

Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

**So… yeah. Again, I'm really, really incredibly sorry it took me this long to update this and that you only get this midget-sized update. School ate my life and I ran out of inspiration for a while (lame excuse, I know0. Anyway, I am now back on track (there's already a piece of the next chapter written) and I'm going to write as the ideas come (which they are doing very quickly).**

**If I haven't updated in 3 weeks, you can feel free to send me threatening messages (I need to stop using parentheses).**


End file.
